Stewart Chadwick
Family and Friends Stewart Chadwick is the son of Henry and Calliope Chadwick. He has one younger sister, Becca Louise Chadwick. He is known to be Becca's clumsy brother. Stewart is two grade levels above Becca, so he is somewhere around two years older. Stewart is very friendly and nice, but he is somewhat dorky and doesn't have many relationships with girls. His ex girlfriend is Emma Hawthorne. In the final chapter of Much Ado About Anne, he and Emma Hawthorne become really close friends.Later in the series, they develop a relationship together. Stewart is two years older than Emma, but they still have a lot in common. They are both bookworms and like to skate. Becca is uncomfortable with her brother and Emma Hawthorne being in a relationship, and is grossed out by it. Stewart and Emma share their first real kiss in Pies and Prejudice, after Emma tells Stewart she is moving to England. In the final book, Wish You Were Eyre, he is very friendly towards Sophie Fairfax, a French exchange student. He ends up splitting his attention between his girlfriend, Emma, and Sophie (he says he and Sophie are "just friends"). Stewart even says he wants to take both Emma and Sophie to his senior prom.After she talks to him about it, he ends up paying more attention to Emma, and they share a do-over of their first kiss in his back yard. (Even though she admits their first first kiss was perfect, except that after that, she had to go to England.) In the first chapter of Mother Daughter Book Camp, which occurs two years after Wish You Were Eyre, Emma says that she and Stewart were 'done' and that Stewart had gotten himself a "shiny new girlfriend" Sarah, who Becca later reports is quite nice. She is disappointed when Stewart does not attend the camp during Parent's Weekend. In the last book, Stewart is said to attend Middlebury College, a prestigious liberal arts college near Boston. Personality Stewart is caring towards everyone, especially towards his girlfriend Emma. When Sophie Fairfax comes to Concord in the sixth book, Stewart is very kind to her. However, he goes into a stiff version of "Austen-speak" when he is angry. This happens in Pies and Prejudice when he finds out that Emma kissed Rupert Loomis at Rupert's Christmas party. Appearance Stewart has beautiful gray eyes, and thick, fringed eyelashes. Stewart is relatively tall. He wears thick glasses, but wears contacts at photo shoots for Flashlite, which he works for part-time. He is never completely described in the book, but it is possible that he is blonde, since his sister Becca is. Hobbies Stewart, like Emma, loves to read, and is a major bookworm. Being a dork, he ended up reading the Betsy-Tacy books with the Mother-Daughter Book Club in Home for the Holidays. Stewart keeps trying out for the hockey team at his school, but never makes it. He is only on the rec team, which Cassidy says they take anybody that breathes. He keeps trying because he thinks it's fun to do. He also does it for Emma.